


Здесь и сейчас

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: а привези-ка мне, батенька, чудище страшное для утех сексуальных! (с)
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

На пятый день, устав, Рифул выходит к давно покинутому поселку; кто знает, что случилось с жившими здесь людьми: может быть, разбойники, или йома, или даже – кто мог бы поручиться в обратном? – сама Рифул. Она живет слишком долго, чтобы полагаться на свою память в таких мелочах.  
Несколько покосившихся от времени каменных домов скрипят на ветру незапертыми дверьми и ставнями. Рифул выбирает один – ничем, кроме чудом уцелевшего окна, не отличающийся от прочих, и заходит внутрь. В дальнем углу стоит кровать, и Рифул забирается на нее с ногами; простыни сырые и пахнут гнилью, их приходится сгрести на пол вместе с подушкой, оставив только тюфяк – почти сносный. Рифул сворачивает калачиком и закрывает глаза.  
От дверей доносится смущенное басовитое покашливание.  
Рифул вздыхает.  
– Ну, – говорит она, не открывая глаз, – так и будешь там стоять? Я собираюсь спать долго. Возможно, до утра.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Рифул почти засыпает, когда трухлявые половицы начинают скрипеть под грузными шагами.  
– Можно лечь рядом с тобой? – выжимает из себя Даф – с мучительной заминкой посреди старательно построенной фразы.  
Рифул улыбается уголком рта:  
– Да. Но, если кровать под тобой развалится, я оторву тебе голову и скажу, что так и было.  
Кровать действительно проседает под его весом; Даф ложится на бок рядом с Рифул, явно боясь случайно к ней прикоснуться.  
– Кому скажешь? – шепотом спрашивает он.  
– Что?..  
– Кому скажешь, что так и было?  
– Твоим осиротевшим пяткам, дурачок.  
По натужному молчанию угадывается процесс раздумий – по-видимому, не увенчавшийся сколько-нибудь весомым результатом. С закрытыми глазами Рифул ясно «видит», как течет в теле «пробужденного» сила йома – и силы этой несравнимо меньше, чем у самой Рифул, но все равно чудовищно много. Потоки сворачиваются в «водоворот» напротив сердца – и снова расходятся, образуя ветвистые лабиринты, похожие на сетку артерий и вен. У Дафа неспокойная аура, и это веселит Рифул: она знает, что так бывает, когда мучают страх и желание. Повернувшись, Рифул упирается острыми коленками Дафу в бедра, а лбом – в грудь. От него пахнет йома и взрослым мужчиной – долго шедшим по лесу и давненько не мывшимся. Этот запах точно нельзя назвать приятным, но он какой-то… настоящий. Рифул не склонна к сантиментам, но ей вдруг становится уютно.  
Даф неловко ворочается, а потом решительно втягивает носом воздух – и Рифул чувствует, как его лапища касается ее волос.  
Она не возражает. Рифул всегда отдавала себе отчет в том, чем является: слишком юная, чтобы ненадолго притвориться человеком и испытать все то, чего не успела, будучи человеком настоящим. И слишком сильная и старая, чтобы кому-нибудь из «пробужденных» пришло в голову составить с ней союз.  
Но этот – увязался как приклеенный, и страх ему не помеха, и внешность Рифул его не смущает. Похоже, он сам настолько никому не нужен, что ему некуда деваться.  
Ее это устраивает. В конце концов, она уверена, что сможет привыкнуть даже к его глупой физиономии.  
– Будешь храпеть – удушу, - обещает Рифул, подтягивая одно колено к груди.  
Его рука осторожно перемещается ей на плечо, оглаживает лопатку.  
– Я не буду, – бубнит Даф, будто заранее каясь.  
Рифул засыпает, уверенная, что он до утра не поменяет позы и не сомнет глаз – и вовсе не из-за ее угроз.


End file.
